Unexpected Takedown (Song)
Unexpected Takedown is a bonus track/song from a melodic death metal band, the Moment Spirit's first album, Blood. It was written by a whole band. It will release on August 18 as the eleventh track of FYE edition, as Legends of a Poisonous Person is eleventh and the Nobolee to be twelfth. The lyrics is made up of Big Hero 6, like a Fanfiction story. The song is eight seconds longer than Blood. Song Information Song title: Unexpected Takedown Band: The Moment Spirit Album: Blood Track Number: Bonus (Track 11 of FYE Edition) Key Signature: A (3 sharps) BPM's: 109-218 Song time: 3:48 Year released: 2018 (August 18) Music Video The music video will be made by the Moment Spirit, and releases the same day that song joined in the album. It will come after all eight real tracks music videos have released. Lyrics -INTRO- Hiro Hamada has lost his microbots, but they all went to the warehouse He brought Baymax and Tadashi with him They use the GPS, to track through the microbots Hiro is in, and Baymax is stuck to the window -VERSE 1- Hiro was scared, and ran away from the microbots They all attacked him, Tadashi runs with Baymax to flee They all went home Hiro was in his bed, but then he died of that Tadashi was worried too much -CHORUS- I found that San Fransokyo has been warned all day Hiro Hamada, as always starting to die From his own blood to wounds from his head and his chest But his scare was worse than we thought it was blood His blood was unexpected takedown -VERSE 2- The team got distressed at Fred's house Tadashi went by himself to school Fred has an idea with that, and Baymax is a leader Honey, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred, all went with Baymax They researched everything with Hiro and Yokai did killed him -CHORUS- I found that San Fransokyo has been warned all day Hiro Hamada, as always starting to die From his own blood to wounds from his head and his chest But his scare was worse than we thought it was blood His blood was unexpected takedown -BREAKDOWN- Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago were first ones to attack that guy Fred and Wasabi both went next Yokai told them that Hiro will be dead forever Hiro comes back alive, and now back to normal The battle happens next And then the car chase happens next Hiro was sent to the hospital, and the rest went to Fred's -SOLO- -CHORUS- I found that San Fransokyo has been warned all day Hiro Hamada, as always starting to die From his own blood to wounds from his head and his chest But his scare was worse than we thought it was blood His blood was unexpected takedown -OUTRO- Fred has black-eye, while Hiro had his blood, his blood all over himself That gets him down right After, after that, he becomes immortal vampire Again that is when he almost died Category:The Moment Spirit Category:The Moment Spirit songs Category:Songs in Blood Category:Songs released in 2016 Category:Bonus Tracks Category:FYE Bonus Tracks